Blushy
by Night Person Owl
Summary: When Stan realizes he has a crush on Kyle, it becomes a decision that can tie him and Kyle forever. Will Kyle accept Stan and be his boyfriend? Or will this ruin their friendship completely? StanxKyle (Style) DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the South Park characters.
1. Prologue: Emerald Eyes

Stan POV

I was walking to South Park Middle School, when I saw Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. Kyle and Cartman having their usual argument. I was really starting to get tired of all their arguments, and I have told them to just make up for once, but neither of them want to. So I just walked in between them, and that stopped their fighting. However, Cartman just kept on picking on Kyle.

"Oh look, it's Kahl's fag boyfriend."

"Shut up, fatass! He isn't my boyfriend!"

Even though we were both best friends and we're both guys, I always kinda sorta wanted to have a relationship with him. The way his emerald eyes look at me when we're having a conversation just makes me nervous, and before I know it, I start blushing and look away. I never knew if I wanted to have a relationship with him because of sheer curiosity, or if I actually loved him.

"Cartman, why do you always have to pick on Kyle?"

"He's fun to piss off."

When Cartman said that, I looked at Kyle, and his face was red with anger. However, he didn't really say anything, and just started walking faster. Of course, me being the person I am, I start walking faster to catch up with him.

"Kyle, you should just ignore him. You're a great guy, and you shouldn't believe the things he says." How gay did that sound?

"Thanks Stan, but he just says these things that get on my nerves, and I can't ignore them. Like how he constantly rips on my religion."

"He's Cartman! You know he's very judgmental!"

That pretty much silenced Kyle. He looked like he was very upset, and I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't listen to him. You know he just wants to see you get pissed off. Just ignore him, and he'll stop."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks Stan."

When he said that, he looked at me with a smile, and it happens again. He looks at me with those emerald eyes, and I look away, blushing madly.

"Stan? Are you ok?"

He asked me that with so much care in his voice that it made me blush even more, and I didn't even know that was possible.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." Ugh, now he must know I'm blushing.

"Stan, if you ever have a problem, you know you can tell me, right? The same way I come to you with all my problems."

I kept telling him I'm fine, but he didn't think so at all. I just told him that I would talk about it later, and I left it at that. When I said that, I looked up, and I saw that we reached the middle school.

"Well, I gotta get to homeroom. See ya at lunch, Stan!"

I waved goodbye at him, and I was upset that he left, because I couldn't get to see him until lunch, and then after school. He was one of those highly intelligent kids, so he got had to get into more advanced classes, while I was stuck with Cartman and Kenny. I thought that it was unfair, but then again, if he was in the same classes as all the other regular kids, he might be bored to death because he already knows all the things that are being taught. I stand there, not moving, until I feel a pat on my back.

"Hey, Stan, when are you gonna tell him?" It was Kenny, the only other person who knows about my crush on Kyle.

"I want to tell him after school. I'm gonna send him a text to meet me at Stark's Pond."

"Good idea. Hopefully you'll tell him, because I'm sick of watching you be all blushy when Kyle looks at you. I just want you to tell him."

When Kenny said that, I realized that it has been a long while since I told him that I had a crush on Kyle, and I never really told anyone else, and I'm surprised that Kyle hasn't figured it out by now. I think I'm gonna send him that text at lunch.


	2. Chapter 1: The Confession

Kyle POV

The way I said bye to Stan was kind of… unsatisfying. I saw that Stan just stood there when I said bye, and I'm not sure if it was just me or not, but I saw a sad look on his face. Probably he'll tell me later like he said. I made my way to homeroom that being Science, and I took my seat as the bell rang. To be honest, all of these classes would be better if I had ANY of my friends in the classes. Especially Stan, since we're best friends. Yet, I want to be more. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm sure Stan doesn't think of me that way.

"Alright, does anyone have an answer to the warm-up for today?" Oh shit, I forgot to actually do the warm-up because of my daydream!

Once I read the words on the board, I rapidly wrote an answer, not even sure if it was correct or not. Then, I went back to thinking about my best friends. Some people think that Cartman is my friend, but I want to punch anyone who says that in the face. There's a reason why I call him fatass. Kenny is a friend, but I don't really relate to him in any way. All he wants to do is have sex with whatever girl, and after he's done with one, he'll pick up another one. But… Stan is the one I always look forward to saying hi to in the morning, and at lunch. We can talk about anything, and he's the one I rely on when I have problems. I want to have something more with him, but…

"Kyle? Kyle?"

"H-huh?!" I think I've been called on at least 5 times before I actually realized I was daydreaming again.

"Do you have an answer to the warm-up?" This is Science class, and I have numbers on my paper. I just wanted to get back to thinking, so I wrote something, and it was mathematical stuff in Science class.

"Solids have a definite volume and shape, liquids have a definite volume, but no definite shape, and a gas has neither."

"Kyle, that is correct, but were you daydreaming? This isn't like you, is something wrong?"

"No, n-nothing at all!"

"Alright then. So, anyone disagree with Kyle's answer?"

Wow. My friends sometimes ask me if I ever get bored in my classes, and I never realize it, but man, it really does get boring. So, my first period ends without me being called on again, and I daydream the exact same thing in the hallway. However, my daydream stops when I bump into someone.

"Ow… sorry, I wasn't-" I shut right up when I realize I bumped into Stan.

"Oh, um… h-hi, Kyle." I realized that he was looking away, with a bit of red in his face. Was he blushing?

"U-uh… I gotta get to my next class. I-I'll see you at lunch!"

What just happened? This isn't like him. He's never in a rush to get to his classes, especially his second class, which if I remember correctly, he told me was History. I'm pretty sure History would never be a class he walks in a normal pace to, much less rushing to. Without knowing what he was thinking, I snapped out of my confusion and started back on my track to second period, Math. This class is very boring too, many of the students in this class are the same ones from my first period. Ugh, being smart sucks sometimes. Thankfully, second period starts and ends in a snap. I can't really describe the rest of my day as being anything TOO special, until I got to lunch. I sat down with Kenny and fatass, but I realized that Stan wasn't sitting at our table. I look around everywhere, and I find him sitting with Wendy.

"Hey Kyle, are you eyeing Stan with Wendy?" I snap out of it when I realize that Kenny starts a conversation.

"U-uh, n-no."

"Don't worry, Kyle. Wendy isn't with Stan. I heard they broke up about a month ago. The thing I don't know is why he is sitting with her now."

I look over to him again, and I see that both he and Wendy are sharing the same sad look, but I don't understand why. At least I know that I won't have to worry about Wendy stealing Stan from me. I feel my phone rumble and I get excited when I realize when it's a text from Stan.

"Meet me at Stark's Pond after school. I have to tell you something…"

Odd. When he has to 'tell me something', it's usually very simple things like, he scored multiple touchdowns in football practice, or he got a C+ on his test and that's the best grade he's gotten this semester. Point is, he usually talks to me straight up, and doesn't talk to me in private unless it's something big.

"What's it say? Who's it from?"

"The text is from Stan. It says to meet him at Stark's Pond and that he wants to tell me something."

I see a little smirk on Kenny's face. That tells me he knows what's going on, but I'll keep my mouth shut for now and just meet Stan at the pond.

I get anxious as my last period is close to ending. I don't know what Stan wants to say, but I hope it's what I hope it is. Before I know it, the last bell rings, and I walk out of the classroom. I don't want to sprint to Stark's Pond, because I'll look like a lunatic, and I don't really want to get there before Stan does. I take the usual walk over to Stark's Pond, because I've been there many times before, and I see Stan sitting on a bench.

"S-Stan?"

"Kyle, you made it!" He rushes over to me and puts his arms around my neck and hugs me tightly. I blush a little, and wonder what this is all about.

"So… what did you wanna tell me?"

"Kyle, do you promise you won't say anything to anyone?"

"I swear."

"K-Kyle, I'm gay."

I blush madly, and I'm pretty sure Stan noticed it. "Oh, well… I'm pretty sure I am too. I also know what guy I have an eye on."

Stan looks at me with a confusing face that just wants to know who it is.

"S-Stan… it's y-you. I love you."

When I say this, I feel like he's gonna run away and never talk to me again. I start to tear up, but, it's the complete opposite. When I say this he hugs me tightly to the point where I have trouble breathing.

"Kyle… I love you too…"

When I hear this, I get so overjoyed that I cry tears of joy. I hug him back, and pepper him with little kisses. We pull back a little, and place his lips against mine. The kiss lasts for about a minute, and we pull away, in desperate need for air.

"Be my boyfriend, please?"

"Ky, of course I will… I love you so much…"

"I love you too Stan…"

We hold ourselves in each other's arms for a moment, when I realize something and pull away.

"But, what about you sitting with Wendy?"

"Oh… you saw that? Well, I was asking her how to confess to you. She said for me to talk to you in private, and confess then, how I'm doing now."

I nod, and I guess this means that they won't be dating for a while. A long while.

"How did she react when you said you had a crush on me?"

"She had a sad look on her face, but she said that it's fine and that she hopes we're happy together."

I guess Wendy isn't my enemy in this relationship after all.


	3. Chapter 2: Terrance and Phillip

Stan POV

Wow. I can't believe it! I confessed to Kyle about having a crush on him, but he told me that he loved me too, and he said it first! I definitely didn't see this coming. The next few days were absolute perfection. No school because it was the weekend, and I got to see a Kyle for 80% of my weekend. But, I think we spent TOO much time together. It's not like I don't love him, I do, a whole lot, but I don't think we should spend 19 hours each day with each other. I start a conversation with him through texting.

"Hey Kyle, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

Given Kyle's short temper with a combination of a feeble heart, I don't know if I can just let this out. It took me a minute, and I decided to tell him in the nicest way possible.

"Kyle I think we're spending TOO much time together. It's not that I don't wanna hang out with you, it's the complete opposite, but the only time we aren't together is when we're sleeping."

"Stan, I actually was thinking the same thing. I love you, but this doesn't mean that we have to be with each other 24/7. I agree with you. I love you all the same, though."

"Me too. Wanna hang out for a bit?"

"Sure. I'd love to. But I can't be with you all day. I got studying to do. "

"Alright. See me in 5?

"Sure."

The fact that he says he needs to study just bothers me. I think he studies way too much. I've seen occasions that he doesn't study, and he still gets a B+ as his worst grade. When I take a test, studied or not, it's always random in what I get. Like gambling. In some occasions I would get a C- without studying, and get a D+ with studying. In my opinion, studying is worthless for Kyle. As soon as I finish that thought, I hear a knock at my door. I open the door, and Kyle is there, with a big grin.

"Guess what? My mom says I can study here, so I can spend more time with you!" Didn't we just have a conversation about this?

"Great! I'm gonna go get us a snack. You can go upstairs if you want. My parents aren't home."

When I see him go upstairs, I walk into the kitchen and get me and Kyle a bag of potato chips. Then, I walk out of the kitchen and run up the stairs after Kyle. I walk into my room, and he's sitting there on my bed, waiting for me.

"Well, what should we do?"

"I was thinking we could go see a movie."

"What about that new Terrance and Phillip movie? It'll be just like when we were kids."

When he said that, I got an image in my mind. I remember, when we were in 3rd and 4th grade, that we were obsessed with Terrance and Phillip. So were Kenny and Cartman. I still remember when we were in that ratty carnival that had a game where you could win a Terrance and Phillip doll, and we got some dolls after a few hundred, maybe thousands, of dollars spent, and they were so low quality that their heads popped off if you swung it. But now that we're both 14, Terrance and Phillip haven't really been on our minds.

"Earth to Stan? Are you there?"

"O-oh, sorry. I was just thinking about the times when we were obsessed with Terrance and Phillip."

"Oh. Four years ago, huh? It's been a long time…"

"Well? Should we go to the movies?"

"Alright. Let's go."

We both hold each other's hand when we walk out my house, and me locking the door, I texted my mom that we were going to the movies. On the way there, Kyle asked me a good question.

"Stan, what are we gonna do about our parents when it comes to our relationship?"

There was a long pause. I didn't know what to say. Should we tell them? Knowing Kyle's parents, they would flip if they found out he was a gay Jew.

"I don't know. Your parents would be all up in your face about it."

"Especially fatass… he won't let me live with me being gay AND Jewish…"

"Ky, if Cartman ever gets as close as touch you, you know that I'll beat his ass. I won't let you be made fun of by Cartman."

"Thanks, Stan. I love you."

"I love you too Ky…"

He holds my arm with his cold hands, and I put my hand on his shoulder. I don't know why, but that would always calm him down, even before we were considered boyfriends. After a long silence, we got to the theater. I paid enough money for both our tickets, and Kyle looked at me with a guilty look. We walked in the theater, and took the seats on the top row. There weren't that many people in the theater. I looked at Kyle, and he still had that look of guilt.

"Kyle, something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just that… I didn't really want for you to pay for my ticket. I could've paid for it on my own." Did he really just make me worried because he didn't want for me to pay for his ticket?

"Ky, you're my boyfriend. I would do anything for you. Paying for your movie ticket is one of them." I pressed my lips against his. He moaned my name in a way that deepened the kiss. We pulled away, and looked at the movie screen, while the movie was starting.

About halfway into the movie, I started remembering, and by the looks of it, Kyle did too, why we stopped watching Terrance and Phillip. It was mostly the same thing every single episode. They all usually had to do with farting, and it would be that way for all the episodes. Kyle yawned, and let his head rest against my shoulder. I could tell his eyes were getting heavy, and he started to fall asleep. He looked so cute when he was sleepy. Wow, that sounded creepy. I kissed his forehead, and he had a smile on his face while opening his eyes.

"You wanna leave and spend the night at my place?"

"Sure, Stan."

The movie wasn't really all that different from any of the other episodes we watched four years ago, and therefore, it got boring, really quickly. We didn't really talk on the way back to my house, and when we got there, we ran right upstairs while saying hi to my parents and Shelly, and went into my room. We both got in bed.

"Sorry for that movie, Stan…"

"Huh? N-no, it wasn't your fault. It just made me remember why I stopped watching it in the first place."

"I'll let you make the next movie suggestion."

I chuckled. "Sure, even though I like the movies you suggest anyway."

We both looked at each other with smiles on our faces. We gave each other a little peck as a kiss, and wished each other good night. We both fell fast asleep.

I'm so glad I'm finally with Kyle.


	4. Chapter 3: Kyle's Parents

**DISCLAIMER: I USE THE LYRICS TO A SONG CALLED "FLY ME TO THE MOON". THIS IS NOT MY SONG, AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT.**

Kyle POV

After I woke up, I looked to my right, and there he was, Stan, fast asleep. I smiled at him, because he looked so cute when he was asleep… Then, I heard him talk.

"Lo…ve you."

I blushed furiously. I didn't know who he was thinking about, but I hope it was me. While he was talking in his sleep, I shook him softly to wake him up.

"H-huh?"

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Stan looked at me, smiling. I was still blushing from when he was talking in his sleep, and I'm pretty sure he noticed. We both sat up, and I brushed my lips against his, not caring for bad morning breath.

"Well, Stan. I think I'm gonna go home now. You know my parents always want me to be home early after a sleepover."

"Yeah, yeah alright. I'll walk with you there."

I smiled. It's amazing how Stan never wants me to be alone, and how much he cares for me. I cared for him the exact same, if not, more.

I changed into my normal orange jacket, one that Stan bought me when we found out that the one I wore when we were ten years old didn't fit anymore, and I put on my normal green ushanka. And, in a few minutes sadly, we both were off to my house to say goodbye for now. I noticed that Stan had a frown on his face.

"Dude, are you ok? You don't seem… all that happy."

"It's… it's about my parents. Will we ever tell them that we're dating?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I shut it right up. I didn't know an answer to that question. After a few minutes of silence, Stan finally spoke up to break the awkward moment.

"Ky, I think we're gonna have to tell them." I thought he was joking, but just to make sure…

"Stan, I don't know if you're joking or not… If we tell our parents, they'll freak out!"

"Kyle, they'll freak out and scream at us even harder if they find out on their own by stealing our phones or something."

I stopped talking. He was right. But, me? Being a gay Jew? I'll never hear the end of it! Not from my parents, and Cartman will be sure to make my life hell!

"Stan, I can't tell my parents I'm a gay Jew! If I do, they'll most likely try to get help, then the secret gets out, and I'll never be able to live with it!"

"Ky, we can't keep this hidden forever. Some of the people who already know will spill eventually. Like Kenny or Wendy. They aren't the best at keeping secrets, you know that!"

I shut up again. He always knows of a counter argument to something. Again, he was right. I knew that if this kept going, our secret will eventually get out. So, I agreed…

"Alright, then. Ky, you tell your parents, and I'll tell mine. Hopefully things don't get too horrible…"

We reached my house, and Stan waved me goodbye. I searched my pockets for my house keys, and opened the door. My mom immediately greeted me with a smile. She was so overprotective.

"Bubie! Where were you? Are you hurt?"

"No mom, I'm fine. I was just at Stan's for a sleepover, and kinda forgot to tell you…" I knew that when I tell her that I'm dating Stan, I won't be fine.

"Well, tell me next time when you're staying over at a friend's house." She took that surprisingly well.

"Mom… I have to tell you something." She looked at me, and she looks like she already knows what I'm gonna say.

"Mom, I'm gay, and I'm dating Stan."

Silence. She had a disgusted look on her face, and she slapped me on the cheek. I was shocked. As overprotective and crazy as she is, she has never slapped me before. I started to tear up.

"You take that and all your things and get out of here!" What was she saying? Is she kicking me out?!

"Wh-"

I start to talk, but she just slaps me again in the same cheek. I couldn't believe what was going on. In the very next moment, my dad runs down the stairs when he hears all the screaming. He then looks at me with a red cheek, tears in my eyes, and looks at my mom's shoulder with a surprised look.

"Sheila! What is going on?!" My dad screams at my mom, not knowing how the conversation ended up in me being slapped. Did I just start a fight between my family?

"Gerald! Our son just told me he's gay and dating Stanley Marsh! Can you believe this?!"

He looked at me with a pained expression, though he was not as crazy about it as my mom was.

"Shelia, you need to calm d-"

"No, Gerald I will not calm down! I will not have a gay Jewish son!" Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"Sheila, you can't be thinking-"

"Oh yes I am. I am officially declaring Kyle Broflovski disowned from the family!"

I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't believe what my mom was saying. She just said, that I'm not part of the family anymore?! Who will I turn to? Stan won't be able to take care of me, he already has a full house!

"Mom, you can't disown me! I have nowhere to go!"

"Then go to your little boyfriend's house! HE'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO KEEP YOU IN HIS HOUSE THAN WE ARE!"

She pushed me out the door, and slammed it. I stood there, not being able to move, petrified, like I was stone. I walked 3 steps backwards, and turned around, and bawled my eyes out. I couldn't believe it. I didn't have a family anymore. By the way you looked at me at the time, you would think that I was recreating Angel Falls. I couldn't stop crying. I sat there for what felt like hours, and before I knew it, it start to rain. As in my day couldn't get any worse. All I need is for Stan to walk by me and say, it's over.

"I-I…"

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even talk to myself out of sheer sadness. I started to run to Stan's house. I don't want him to go through the same pain I just did. I sprinted as hard as I could, not caring that the floor was starting to get slippery because of rain. I got to Stan's house, and knocked at the door. The door opened. Just the person I did and didn't want to see. Stan Marsh.

"Oh my God, Kyle what happened?!" I was still bawling my eyes out, so I couldn't answer his question.

"Kyle, please stop crying and tell me what happened…"

"My… My…"

I looked at him, and he pulled me in his house, and put his arm around my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I looked at him, and hugged him forcefully. I could tell that he saw my cheek extremely red, and I think he now knew what happened. But, to clear it out, I stopped crying for a little bit to tell him what happened.

"M-my p-parents disowned me S-S-Stan…"

Stan's POV

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Kyle just say… that his parents disowned him?! I never knew it would go this horribly! I should've kept my mouth shut about telling our parents… When I told my parents, they sighed, and said that they were happy that I told them! I never knew this is what Kyle's parents do to gay children!

"Ky, you can't be serious… your parents disowned you?!"

He nodded. I gave him a pained look. I wanted to tell him that he could stay in my room as long as he wanted, but I couldn't say anything. I was too deep into the fact of calming Kyle down. I hugged him as passionately as I could. After for what seem liked forever, he finally stopped crying.

"S-Stan, I have nowhere to stay…"

Did he really think that I would say no to this?!

"Kyle, you're very much welcome to stay here as long as you want…"

As soon as these words came out of my mouth, he looked at me, hugged me forcefully, and started crying some more. I hugged him back, and a little smile was on my face.

"Kyle, I love you so much…"

"I love you even more, Stan!"

He was bawling his eyes out. After several minutes, we pulled away from each other a little bit. I was starting to suffocate from that forceful hug.

"Kyle, you should rest. It's only 5 PM and you already have had a long day."

He nodded, and followed me upstairs. I opened the door to my room, and told Kyle to go to sleep in my bed, which would be his bed from now on, too.

I knew that he would have trouble sleeping, so I sang him a little song that my mom sang me when I was a little kid to help me sleep.

_Fly me to the moon  
>Let me play among the stars<br>Let me see what spring is like  
>On Jupiter and Mars<br>In other words, hold my hand  
>In other words, darling, kiss me<br>Fill my heart with song  
>And let me sing for ever more<br>You are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<br>In other words, please be true  
>In other words, I love you...<em>

And just like that, he was asleep. Good night, Kyle… We're now best friends, boyfriends, and somewhat brothers…


	5. Chapter 4: The Perfect Brother

Kyle POV

I was unconscious for a moment, then I woke up in a dark room. What's going on? Where am I? Then as soon as I start trying to figure out an answer, I hear something, but I don't see it.

"HELP…!"

Was that Stan's voice? I hear the cry for help, but I don't see anything. So, I got up and start running toward the sound. Then, it got louder, and louder.

"HELP! HELP!"

I didn't know what was going on, but then I saw Stan. Then, I saw my parents. They were holding Stan, with my mom pointing a gun to his head.

"MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh, something that'll probably return my little buhbie back to normal."

What was she talking about? Turn me back to normal? Then when I start running toward Stan, he falls. Then my mom has a grin on her face. Then, shoots Stan's head.

"No… NO!"

I woke up. It was just a dream. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in Stan's room, but no one was in the room but me.

"Stan? STAN! STAN?!"

Stan POV

I was eating a snack while watching TV, then I heard Kyle shout out my name. He shouted it out like he was scared. Like something happened.

"Kyle?"

I ran upstairs, opening the door to my room. I found Kyle sitting on my bed, crying.

"STAN!"

He saw me, got off my bed, and ran towards me, giving me a crushing hug. What happened?

"Kyle… you're crushing me…"

He softened his hug a little, but still hugging me with powerful force.

"Kyle, what's wrong?"

"I… I thought you were dead!"

What? Why would I be dead? I'm still here, but I think I'm about to die because of Kyle's crushing hug.

"I'm gonna die if you don't let me go and stop crushing me…"

He let me go, but still had tears in his eyes.

"Kyle, can you tell me seriously what happened?"

"I… I had a dream. You were shot by my parents. More like a nightmare…"

I let out a little gasp. Why would he have such a nightmare? And why would his parents kill me?

"Kyle, you don't need to worry. I'm still here…"

I didn't really know what to do. After I said that, he gave me another crushing hug.

"K-Kyle, don't you think we should go to bed? We got school tomorrow, and it's 10:30 PM."

He let me go, and nodded.

"Wait, where are you gonna sleep?"

"Kyle, I'm sleeping right here on my bed. Duh." He nodded, but still had a confused look on his red face.

"T-then, where am I gonna sleep?"

"Right here with me, if you want."

I walked over to my bed, lied down, and patted the spot next to me. He nodded, and walked over to me, and lied right down next to me. He then held me in his arms, but this time a soft hug, and not one that'll actually make that nightmare come true.

"Kyle, when you have a problem, you know you can come to me, right? We're pretty much brothers now."

"B-brothers? What do you mean?"

"W-w-well, your parents don't really allow you in their house anymore, so aren't you gonna stay here?"

"Oh. Well, yeah, then I guess we are brothers."

I held my arm around his shoulder.

"Brothers?"

"Brothers."

I could feel Kyle burying his face onto my chest, still crying.

"Kyle, why are you still crying?"

"S-Stan, these a-aren't tears of sadness. They're t-tears of joy."

I blushed furiously, and I felt like such an idiot. I chuckled, and he pressed his lips against mine. We stayed like that for about a minute, then I pulled away, in desperate need of air.

"Well, let's go to sleep, Kyle."

Kyle POV

I woke up, and tried to sit up, but then I felt arms pull me back down. It was Stan. He was still fast asleep, but he had his arms around me. This was just like yesterday, before that incident with my parents.

"Stan… Stan, wake up."

I shook him, not too violently, and after what seemed like an eternity, he woke up.

"Hey beautiful."

I blushed furiously. I never had anyone call me beautiful before.

"C'mon, is this how you are in the mornings? Super hard to wake up?"

"Eh, you know I always wake up late."

I chuckled. He does wake up in the afternoon on the weekends.

"Alright, get up. We have to get ready."

He nodded, and he got up, put on his traditional brown sweater, and I put on my orange jacket.

"Well, since you pretty much live with me now, we have to get you new clothes. You can't have only that orange jacket."

I didn't think of that. I forgot I'm in a new home now. With Stan, my best friend, boyfriend, and brother. Well, and his parents. And that bitch Shelly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

We got our backpacks, mine still being here from that sleepover that we had yesterday, and we walked downstairs.

"Hey mom."

I said hi, but I didn't refer to her as mom, nor Mrs. Marsh.

"Kyle, we know of your little incident with your parents. You are welcome to stay here, if you like."

"Thank you Mrs. Marsh." I nodded, and smiled.

"Please, call me 'mom' from now on."

That'll be weird.

"Well, here, have breakfast. I made eggs and sausage."

We sat down at our table, and chomped down our food. Well, I did. Stan ate his food at a leisurely pace, and when he saw me chomping down my food, he pat my back.

"Poor you. I don't even think you had dinner."

My face turned red when Stan said that. I forgot about food with my parents and all.

"Well, we better get going. See ya later mom!"

"Bye, boys!"

We ran out the door, and walked to South Park Middle School. We held hands throughout the entire walk, but then we heard a voice.

"Hey, you two lovebirds. How's it going between you two?" It was Kenny.

We both chuckled, and Stan put his arm around my shoulder.

"Just perfect."

We both put our heads together, and Kenny chuckled.

"Wow, it's like you two were made for each other."

"Thanks Kenny."

"One question though. What are you gonna do about Eric?"

Shit. I didn't think about fatass. I looked at Stan with a worried look, but he just grinned at me, telling me not to worry. I calmed down, and I thought it was so amazing that Stan can calm me down so easily.

"Well, he we are. See ya, lovebirds!"

"Heh, I think Kenny's gonna call us that for a while now, Ky."

I didn't care. We were lovebirds.

"Well, see ya, babe. Meet me out here when you get out of your last class, alright?"

I nodded. He placed his lips on mine, and he walked away to his homeroom. I was still standing there, paralyzed from his passionate kiss. Stan's gonna be the perfect brother.


	6. Chapter 5: School Becomes A Battlefield

Kyle POV

_Stan and I will always be happy together. I know we will._ That's what I kept thinking throughout school. Well, we are, but I can't help but feel that something is wrong with Stan. Whenever we hug or kiss, he always looks away for a minute, then looks at me again. I think something is on his mind, and he doesn't want to tell me…

"Kyle, I think something's wrong… you never space out in class…"

I woke up from my thought, and noticed that 3rd period ended, and I was the only one in the classroom, besides my teacher. Everyone else was at lunch already.

"H-huh?! I'm sorry, I've just been thinking about things lately. That's all." Great. I just said something that'll make her question me even more.

"Well, what 'things'?"

"Um, just things about my parents, and my… friend, Stan."

"Is this boy named Stan Marsh?"

Wait, did she just say Stan's last name? Does she know Stan? Ugh, I swear, if my parents said anything about this, it will be the end of me.

"Y-yes, that's his last name."

"I see. Well, your parents told me about this boy, and they told me that you have developed feelings for this boy. I didn't know you are homosexual, Kyle."

Ugh, I don't really like those words when they are being directed towards me. I just think of myself as bisexual. Even though I don't really like girls anymore.

"U-um, well, the thing is… he also has feelings for me."

"Oh, is that right? Well, I guess there is no problem about that then. But, if I recall, you said you were thinking about him right now. What were you thinking about?"

Crap. I think this is gonna end badly…

"U-um…"

"Kyle, if you think I'm being intrusive, all you have to do is tell me to stop. I don't want to invade your personal life if you don't want me to."

I nodded. I really didn't think she was being intrusive, I made it pretty damn obvious that I was thinking about something, but I don't want to talk to anyone about this but Stan. I can't trust anyone else. Only Stan can know about my thoughts…

"Um, can I please leave to go to lunch?"

"Sure, Kyle. Go ahead."

I stood up from my desk, and left the room in a quick, but not too quick, manner. I walked quickly to my locker to get my lunch bag, and then to the cafeteria. I wanted to talk with Stan. Alone. I don't even want Kenny to hear our conversation, him supporting us or not. As soon as I ended my thoughts, I ran into the cafeteria door like an idiot. _Ow…_ I felt like such a retard. Embarrassing moment aside, I pushed the door open, and looked for Stan. After what I think was about 3946364 hours, I finally found him, sitting with people I don't know, but he wasn't talking to anyone. I walked towards him, and he noticed me. I don't even know what his face was telling me. His face was a sad, but happy look. I sat down next to him, and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey babe."

He said that in a depressed emotion. Something was definitely wrong, and I'm pretty sure he noticed my worried face.

"Stan, I can't help but notice you have a sad tone in your voice. Something wrong?"

"Y-yeah. I think Kenny spilled our secret."

Hold on, let me recollect my thoughts here. Did I just hear… him say that MORE people know of our relationship?

"Wait, what did you just say?" I had to make sure.

"You heard me. Kenny. Told. Our. Secret."

Now I know I can't trust anyone. Kenny told our secret, and now I know somehow this'll get to Cartman. Hell, he may have been the first person Kenny told.

"Why would he spill?"

"I don't know Kyle. All I know is that we can't make anything obvious. That means, no hugging or anything in school."

I hate to admit it, but he was right. More people are gonna be up in our faces, and I know that this'll end up in a fight, or even worse.

"I'll still live with you, right?"

"Of course. You don't have anywhere else."

I thought I could've stayed at Kenny's if Stan couldn't take me in, but now Stan is the only one I can stay with.

"Stan, I'm sorry…"

He looked at me like I was crazy. I had to do some explaining…

"I think I've been causing too much drama in yo-"

He stopped me with a kiss that was so passionate, that I don't think I'm ever gonna experience a better kiss than that. I didn't really kiss back, because it all happened to fast.

"What was that for?"

"To get you to stop lying. You know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

My face became a tomato. I couldn't believe it. He just said that I was the best thing that's ever happened to him. Was that true, or was he just telling me that to stop talking?

"Thank you Stan…"

I hugged him, while crying tears of joy. He started sniffling, and I couldn't believe it. Was Stan about to cry? I haven't seen him cry since he was 10.

"S-Stan, are you crying?"

"N-no… I just have something in my eye."

He was so cute when he lied. He knew that I didn't believe him, and I was just happy that Stan really meant what he said before.

"W-well, K-Ky. We should get to c-class."

I didn't let him go. I wanted to be with him longer. He started chuckling, and I didn't really know why.

"C'mon, Ky. You gotta get to class. I know that your teachers are really strict."

He was right. I let go of him slowly, but I hugged him again for a short time. Then I got up and walked away.

"Bye, babe."

"Bye…"

He said goodbye in a happy tone this time, and that raised my mood. At least he was happy again. At this point, I didn't care if anyone started making fun of me. However, that all stopped when Cartman was at my locker, waiting for me. _Shit, he definitely knows! Kenny, you bastard!_

"Why hello there, Jew."

"Ugh, what do you want, fatass?"

He paused for a moment. But he punched me on the shoulder, lightly.

"Oh nothing. Just tell me how you fell in love with Stan." I growled. This was gonna get ugly if he starts mocking Stan.

"I fell in love with him, because he was there for all my life. And he was there when I needed him most. And I know that he loves me back. He even took me in when he found out that my parents disowned me."

Cartman gasped. I think I just told him something that shouldn't be said.

"Oh, you got disowned, Jew? Well, that's what you get Kahl. Calling me a fatass finally got to you."

"This isn't about karma, fatass. This was because I love Stan, and my parents don't support the idea of their son being a gay Jewish boy."

"Heh. I don't support them either." He punched me again, but this time, like he was looking to start a fight.

"Fatass, I don't wanna fight. You know we've had fights in the past, and you haven't won."

He growled at me. But just as he was about to punch me again, someone kicked him in the back, knocking him on the ground. It was Stan.

"Fatass, don't you EVER try to punch Kyle if you want to live with all your organs."

I smiled at Stan, and hugged him. He hugged me back, smiling at me. We both knew that school was about to become a battlefield for us.


End file.
